Forging The Hope
by Atlanrom
Summary: [He wasn't wrong.] Archer isn't a hero. He abandoned that path long ago. But when life offered redemption, what is a Counter Guardian to do?
1. Trace On

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: "He wasn't wrong." Archer isn't a hero. He didn't want to be one at all. But when the fate of humanity hangs in balance, what is a Counter Guardian to do?_**

* * *

 **Chapter [1]: Trace On**

* * *

 _"WHAT THE FUCK."_

Archer's eyebrows twitched as he looked into a conveniently placed window glass store.

Red hairs, amber eyes and a fair skinned person stared back at him. He looked like a certain 14 year old Japanese idiot.

Oh Archer knew who he was looking like; it is just that the answer was far from pleasing to him. If he had to look like Shirou Emiya once more, every morning in the mirror, someone was going to have to pay.

Stranded outside the massive walls that read "Kingdom of Vale" (Whatever that meant.), that was far from his favourite position to be summoned. He had no money or identification on him either.

That in addition to the fact that he could feel his contract with Alaya having being terminated somehow, he didn't have a purpose either.

Archer didn't know it was Zelretch's, Shirou's or perhaps that bastard Gilgamesh's fault. He vowed to castrate all three the next time he met them, just to be safe side.

Swearing vengeance, Archer moved towards the entry point that was visible on the wall half a mile away.

* * *

 ** _Three Years Later_**

Qrow was far from sober but he could see straight, so there was that.

Reaching in his jacket, he reached for his bottle to remedy that. The Mistrailian brew burnt his insides but damn if it didn't hit like a hammer. Vale had better tasting liquor but alas, people of Vale seemed to have the liver of a 3 year old, unlike him.

Never let it be said that Qrow Branwen was not smug about his iron liver.

"A little too early to start drinking, eh Mr. Branwen?" Good old Ozpin, if only he wasn't a little too uptight, it would be fantastic.

"Never too little to start drinking!" Qrow punctuated the statement by taking a swig from his bottle.

Ozpin merely sighed. Ozpin started walking and Qrow followed.

"How is Ms. Xiao-Long?"

"As good as always, misses her mother though."

Ozpin and Qrow shared a look before Qrow continued.

"She is excited about Beacon though."

"I am happy to hear it."

"Now if only she could stop irritating that **_bastard_**." A look of profound distaste passed through Qrow's face.

Ozpin smiled, working around teenager gave him enough to make an educated guess.

"Oh, did Ms. Xiao Long found the springtime of Youth, eh?"

"NO!" Qrow answered immediately before the looks from other people on street forced him to control his voice.

"No, No, never that!" Qrow furiously whispered.

"Yang has never and will **_never_** discover spring of any kind!"

This was amusing, Ozpin thought in amazement. Now he knew why Qrow teased so many people, it was fun. Especially when Qrow himself was the target!

"She has merely been irritating the hell off that red haired bastard."

And there went his amusement down the drain. A look of deep thought passed through Ozpin's face. Unfortunately Qrow was far from drunk enough to miss that.

"A Lien for your thought?" Qrow asked seriously.

"I think my thoughts are not quite the cheap." Ozpin tried to blow the thing in humour but even he knew that was a weak diversion.

"Headmaster Ozpin." Ouch, that hurt."What do you know about Archer?"

Any hope that Ozpin had that the red head in question wasn't Archer was quashed in that instant.

"You know that forge we are going to?" Ozpin asked

"Offcourse, I know it. Unlimited Blade Works? I asked you to take me there." Ozpin merely looked at Qrow waiting for revelation to kick in.

It dawned upon Qrow, unfortunately.

"Wait, Archer is the fucking blacksmith?!" Thankfully there were few people to hear that.

Not that really was a factor, Ozpin thought sarcastically, at the volume Qrow shouted the Headmaster doubted that there was any person in Vale who hadn't heard the drunkard.

* * *

 _(Signal High School)_

It was a good day, Archer concluded.

As he sat in the cafeteria, he was greeted by his name of Shirou by some people. The people who knew him called him Archer.

It galled him to use the idiot's name once more but when three years ago he had tried to gain entry into the Kingdom, he had needed a full name and that was the only he really had. He had tried Archer Emiya only to be laughed off.

Archer had added the unknown guard of Vale's wall on his hit list, just beneath the three bastards that he had sworn to castrate for sending him here in the first place.

Oh, over the period of three years Archer had indeed concluded that it was likely that he had probably paradoxed himself from becoming Counter Guardian by warning his past self of Shirou Emiya against getting in contract with Alaya in first place.

He had tried to create a paradox by killing Shirou but had instead created paradox by saving his past self.

It was butterfly effect at its finest, Archer concluded before musing on the irony.

But still, Archer hated Shirou Emiya. He didn't hate Shirou anymore for the idea of trying to save people but he did hate Shirou for the fact that idea of Shirou Emiya was simply far easier to continue hating rather than not.

It was during this musing that one of his friends approached.

Jennifer "Jenn" Lawer was an acquaintance from his accounting class. She had multiple attractive qualities long red hairs, icy blue eyes and a witty humour but none of them were as attractive as her C-cup.

Dusting off the old Emiya charm, Archer gave her a smile causing her to blush. This, this was what he missed. Now don't be quick to judge Archer here. He was a handsome man who knew that he looked good and liked having a good time.

An arm wrapped around his neck.

Archer sighed for the 50th time in last hour, and there went his good time.

"Xiao-Long! What the hell you are doing?!" Jenn was not happy with Yang. Neither was Archer but he had learnt long ago that Yang was harder to deter when she got ramped.

"Just taking a mickie out of my best friend. The question is what are you doing here?" Yang literally growled at Jenn causing her to flinch back.

Jennifer stomped away.

Archer watched her go away, feeling somewhat saddened.

"Now that you have succeeded in screwing up my life once more, what can I do for you Ms. Xiao-Long?" Watching Yang grimace at the full name, Archer took it as his victory.

Yang was a beautiful women and Archer did know that. However he was a high schooler with an interest in economics and she was a budding Huntswomen, a profession that was far too close to his previous life for his comfort.

The last three years had been one mess after another. No money, no ID and no certification. So Archer had done a small time jaunt as a mercenary and a blacksmith later.

Then White Fang found him.

Forcefully suppressing his ire at that, Archer took the solace in the fact that today all that will end. Ozpin would be coming today to claim his marker at Unlimited Blade Works and then there would be that.

He would be free.

"Shirou."And if that didn't cause a look of distaste to follow through his face.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Archer?"Archer interrupted.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Yang?"She rebuked

"Fair enough Yang, what do you want?"

Idly, Archer knew that Yang liked that he didn't stared at her (admittedly nice) breasts every ten seconds but Archer had been an hunter for so long that he had lost count of time long ago and he had no intention to walk that path once more.

She smiled at him causing a pit to form in his stomach. Today was just not his day.

* * *

(Archer's Forge – Unlimited Blade Works)

(Archer POV)

"YOU!" I shouted.

"YOU!" Qrow shouted back.

It was just not my day. The bastard Ozpin was looking smugly satisfied and somehow, somewhat it was his entire fault.

"I see you are familiar with each other." Ozpin idly commented.

"He wants to defile my niece!"

"His niece wants to defile me!" I glared back, not willing to back down from the drunkard.

Ozpin chuckled. We both glared at him. Why the gall of the man...

"Qrow, this Archer. Archer, this is Qrow." Introductions done, Ozpin moved inside the forge.

"I thought you were an economics student." Qrow grumbled.

"I am but desperate time calls for desperate measures." I answered the unasked question.

Qrow didn't reply to that. He didn't know how to.

"So the scythe was ordered by you?" I asked wanted to getting him over with.

Qrow nodded in affirmation,"Did it come out okay? I wanted it for Ruby."

Okay is not the word I would use for Crescent Rose. It would probably be my last creation, so I had gone more than a little overboard. I almost took pride in forging Crescent Rose. If it wasn't just a tool, no matter how powerful, I would call it my masterpiece.

"Is she still hard to control?" One doesn't get hang out with Yang for two years without learning about her sister.

Qrow smiled at that. If he didn't took a swig afterwards I would have liked to call the air almost friendly.

Reaching the forge, I saw Ozpin inspecting my blades. Failed attempts but this world apparently had much lower standards than mine ever had.

"If you ever need money, you know my offer will always stand."Ozpin commented taking a long staff in his hand.

I understood what Ozpin meant. With almost all of legendary weapons and their forging methods from my world being imprinted in the seat of my soul, I outstripped every single blacksmith in this world by a ridiculous margin. For every master blacksmith in this world, I had experience of a hundred Legendary Blacksmith at the very least in the Unlimited Blade Works.

My blades were worth their weight in gold and I knew it. The sword I had forged for Winter Schnee as well as the rapier I had made for her sister was more than worth enough to tide me over for a few years if I managed my finances well enough.

"I appreciate the offer." And I did. But I was just too disappointed with this road that I wanted a life of peace.

I reached behind the table and withdrew a large back which said Crescent Rose.

I spoke even as I displayed it. "Titanium Alloy, ultra sharp, standard height and Aura piercing blade."

"Aura piercing blade?"Ozpin questioned while Qrow was just gaping at the obviously ultra high grade weapon.

I understood them both. Such high quality weapon didn't exist in this world and while Ozpin had probably heard of the ineffective Aura piercing rounds, the blade was on another level entirely.

"You both have Aura?" I asked them. My study on the mystic force in this planet was far from extensive but I knew enough.

Ozpin nodded but Qrow was just admiring the blade. Qrow touched the blade's edge, rendering the point moot.

"Ouch!"

Without any resistance from his Aura, the blade went through his skin.

Even as they were flabbergasted from the frankly first of its kind blade, the realization set in. If it could pierce Aura of humans, it could pierce the Grimm's version of Aura as well. Their ultra hard hide.

I packed the scythe back in the black bag before commenting.

"Send Ruby by tomorrow evening for personal fitting. I am having a weapons expert come by to install sniper rifle."

"Archer."Ozpin began and I interrupted him, already knowing his question.

"Someday else Ozpin maybe but for now, this will be last product of the Aura Piercing kind." I knew just how valuable it was. A weapon that rendered the defences of your enemies moot.

But I had made my decision.

* * *

"OOH!" I could feel my eyebrow twitch.

I had met Ruby before but I don't remember her being annoying. Not even close to this much. Yang complained about her being introverted and anti-social.

I think I liked her when she was shy.

She was running around like crazy in my forge, literally teleporting with her semblance. I let her do this; hopefully she would be tired soon.

I was wrong.

"Yes, that is Titanium Alloy.

"Yes that is a Kusarigama."

"No I will not make you a Kusarigama."

"Yes that is a Katana."

"No I will not make you a Katana."

"Yes that is an Odaichi."

"No I will not make you an Odaichi."

And on it went.

When she seemed tired enough, she seemed to retreat in her introverted shell. Finally, I thought she would never get tired enough.

I showed her Crescent Rose, fully equipped with the sniper rifle as well. With Ruby being tired, hopefully she wouldn't annoy me anymore.

I was wrong.

* * *

It was a pleasant day and I had just finished all my chores. With my forge closed down for good, it had been a fantastically normal weekend.

With a bag of grocery in my hands, I approached my home. It wasn't a humongous place but the rent was cheap.

An explosion rocked in the back ground.

 _Or it was rather a good day._

I would have run away and I intended to but unfortunately my eyes caught the sight of Roman Torchwick clashing with an all too familiar scythe.

The world seemed to slow down.

 _It wasn't my battle,_ I raged at myself.

 _She would die. Roman is far more experienced than most veteran hunters, let alone Ruby._ A voice that sounded like what Shirou would have said sounded in my mind.

 _It's her fault for playing at being a hero._ I raged back. God damn it, this was why I didn't want anything to do with hunter.

 _It is not wrong to want to be a hero._

Memories came of a man named Kiritsugu, a man who I once called Father and a night with full moon.

When the nostalgia faded away, I was surrounded by men facing Roman. Ruby was behind me, knocked out from an explosion.

With Kanshou and Bakuya in my hand, I took a moment to wonder if I wanted to do this after all.

The city cameras surrounding me ensured that I would never have the choice to back down.

But...

My prana roared in their circuits.

 _But, it was better to be a failure rather than be a coward._

"Guess you cannot teach an old dog, new tricks." I thought to myself.

Roman was saying something but I couldn't hear him. The world had gone strangely still as I rushed at him.

It was evident that despite me being out of shape, I outclassed him as his eyes could barely keep up. I took a swing and a scored a carved a gouge straight through his Left chest. His aura being the only thing that protected his lungs.

He reflexively jumped back and I made to follow but his men fired at me.

Fodder first, I changed my priorities and I rushed at the men.

I beheaded the first person that came at me without mercy. This was the difference between me and Huntsman. It was a cruel but necessary decision.

"If I find you all again, I will **_kill you all!"_** It wasn't killing intent, it was just a promise.

Promises have power as Kiritsugu had once taught me.

I looked back at my opponent only to see he was trying to bandage himself up with help of a short multi-haired girl. Not on my watch, I prepared to rush before someone spoke.

"Merciless as always!" Clapping reached my ears along with an all too familiar voice.

"Adam Taurus." I simply stated. This just got a little harder. For a moment, we just stared at each other.

I held the card even if Adam didn't know. We both had an injured party on our side (Roman in his case and Ruby in mine) but I knew everything about Adam from my time in White Fang and he knew Jackshit about my combat skills.

I contemplated tracing a higher weapon but dismissed the idea. Too much collateral damage even if successful. And besides Kanshou and Bakuya were stronger than normal here in Remnant anyways.

With little to no traction by Gaia, my weapons were almost perfect always. The blades in my hand were B-rank noble phantasms as evidenced by the fact that despite being Non-Aura piercing in nature they slice through Roman's thick Aura defence with ease.

Adam's Wilt and Blush were strong as I myself had made them once upon a time but they were far from Noble Phantasm.

"How are the swords treating you?" I asked probing for weakness.

"Splendidly, the Fang misses you." His stance was simply too ready.

"I miss the Fang before you took over too." The White Fang had been an accepting place before Adam took the control of organisation. Accepting enough to accept a no name mercenary and call him family.

"What are you doing with this trash?" I knew Adam enough to tell that Roman Torchwick was the last of human that Adam would willingly work with.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."Adam grinned back at me with a feral look.

 _Indeed._ I decided to take his advice in this battle.

"How are Gambol Shrouds treating Blake?" I asked cruelly. Desperate time calls for desperate measures.

Adam flinched. Still a painful subject, eh Adam?

But this was my opening, Aura was about to heal Roman completely and once he was done healing, it would be a three on one.

I rushed and took my slash. Reflexively Adam bought up the chokutō Wilt and slashed with Blush. But I already knew it. My world of Swords had every single move that Wilt and Blush could do stored within it and I knew his fighting style inside out.

I dodged back and slashed with Bakuya knowing it will be blocked with both hands, leaving my Kanshou free. Adam concentrated his entire Aura to almost unfathomable levels around his torso to tank the weapon that came.

But Kanshou was a noble phantasm. Slowed but not deterred, I jammed the short sword in his stomach. A look of shock came across his face and I savoured it before Adam jumped back.

I jumped after him, unwilling to give him time to recover. Adam took a defensive stance. Moves came as Wilt and Blush told me the flaws of the style themselves and I selected the one with highest degree of damage potential.

Poor Adam, betrayed by his weapons.

I jumped again in a massive overhead leap and brought the weapons downwards in an overhead slash. With his greater strength, ground support and massive Aura, Adam easily tanked it. For a moment I floated in air and our eyes met. His scrunched in painful concentration and mine with predatory emptiness.

I had won whether he knew or not.

I spat in his eyes, causing him to reflexively close them and losing sight of me for a moment.

I jammed his already injured abdomen with reinforced right leg, even as Roman fired at me. The Aura healing was something, I felt slightly jealous.

I cut away the dust bullets with Bakuya.

"Go Neo!" Roman ordered as he staggered towards Adam.

Neo rushed at me at remarkable speed but I ignored her. Her Semblance was impressive but her weapons betrayed her.

Her umbrella was well made but there was only one of them and it was currently heading towards Ruby. A hostage situation was too dangerous to be allowed, if I had any say in it. Unfortunately, I knew I would be to slow.

"Trace On" I chanted idly, even as I placed myself between Roman and Neo.

Dozens of nameless swords manifested themselves between Neo and Ruby. She retreated towards me.

Her reflexes were great and she was fast as well as flexible. It was evident from the fact that despite her surprise at me predicting her retreat, she tried to defend. Unfortunately her constitution was shit as a single punch knocked her out.

I saw Roman look at me with rage at knocking out Neo. What do you know, honour amongst thieves. But he retreated regardless.

He let loose a barrage of dust in my direction as well Ruby. But it wasn't me who defended.

Massive telekinetic wave ripped through the ground and I stone to come in front of us and formed a solid barrier against fire.

I looked at our benefactor.

"Professor Goodwitch." I greeted and she merely nodded in my direction. She probably didn't know me. I had no doubt that she would remedy that at the closest peaceful moment we got.

A bullhead lifted itself into our view. Roman and Adam jumped onto the open hangar.

Apparently, Goodwitch had the same idea as me as she propelled the remaining stone at the bullhead.

The air charged with prana and my eyes widened with shock. Magecraft in this world?!

Massive gouts of flame shone upon us and devoured the stones before continuing our way. Glynda formed a massive telekinetic barrier but I doubted that would be enough.

My skin felt crispier already as her barrier cracked.

I closed my eyes. So much for holding back.

The shield of the Ajax came into my mind. Strong as seven walls of fortress, impenetrable even to the spear of great hero Hector.

" ** _RHO AIAS!"_**

A beautiful shield the likes of which this world had never seen came into existence parting the sea of flame from us and easily holding up to the magecraft of our opponent.

Through the translucent shield, I could see the amber eyes of our opponent being displeased as they turned golden.

"Maiden's power." Goodwitches's whisper was horrified and I mentally catalogued that name.

A pillar of fire broke through four petals of the Rho Aias causing me to cringe in pain. The Rho Aias was strong as it took strength from its owner's body but breaking it had consequence as well. My bones cracked as the fifth petal broke before the assault finally stopped.

Prana roared in my veins as I watched the hanger close. Not like this.

" ** _Enkidu!"_**

The chains of heavens erupted from my body and rushed at our opponent who created a barrier of prana enhanced flames.

But my target was different.

Neatly sidestepping her (because the semi-visible long hairs seemed feminine); they took grasp of my target and pulled.

Even as the bullhead sped away, I took solace in the fact that I had captured Adam.

A flash of camera went off causing me to look at my back.

And there I saw hundreds of cops and dozens of reporters.

One of whom had just taken my picture of capturing the head of White Fang.

It was just not my day, I wondered as I watched Glynda pointed in my direction to an officer who took out a notepad to take my statement and probably take me into custody.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Should I continue? I basically wrote it because the idea wouldn't leave me alone.  
_**

 ** _Basically it is a reformed Archer, who is kind of Anti-Hero. Strong and wants to help people but doesn't want to be a conventional goody goody hero, if you know what I mean. Took him from the Unlimited Blade Works route with few changes._**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**

 ** _Kindly checkout my other works as well._**


	2. Of Crime and Criminals

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU_**

 ** _Summary: "He wasn't wrong." Archer isn't a hero. He didn't want to be one at all. But when the fate of humanity hangs in balance, what is a Counter Guardian to do?_**

* * *

 **Chapter [2]: Fuck The Police**

* * *

"I REFUSE TO DRINK THIS SHIT!" I roared as I spat on the face of the officer.

Idly I wondered if the entire fucking police department would ever pull the 'good cop and bad cop' routine ever again.

I would have pitied Officer Banks if I was not having so much fun.

I knew that the moment I had captured Adam, I would be asked questions but a bloody interrogation? This required something special.

Now most people would end up in jail or something if they pulled this crap but I was pretty much the hero of the Kingdom of Vale and probably beyond.

Even as I was being escorted to the police station, I had seen the looks of wonder and awe most people were giving me.

It had been especially weird when I found out that an absolutely gigantic television screen, like the ones in Time Square, in middle of the town had been playing my fight with Adam on replay. It was absolutely flooded with people trying to get a glimpse of the screen.

Then I had gotten out of the police car. Thankfully the police had managed to contain everyone, albeit barely.

Archer still felt molested about that one woman who had pinched his butt. Archer had engraved the face of the pretty twenty year old something in his memory, so that if he ever met her again, he could give her a piece of his...eh...mind, yeah mind!

Still Archer knew he was famous and he was intent on milking all that was worth for.

"Mr. Emiya."In the most polite tone that was possible, possibly to avoid a stream of spit, Officer Stalin (And if that wasn't a fucking joke in itself!), told him, "That is plain water."

"I DON"T WANT YOUR FUCKING WATER!" I screamed. I tried to reach for the admittedly clean water but Officer Stalin (this is going to get old fast) quickly took it fearing correctly of what would happen.

Now I could have acted like a gentleman but without a formal charge sheet, he was being held in custody without any reason.

Consider the fact they denied him a call to his lawyer (not they didn't know he didn't have one) and it was just a matter of principal.

So when they came to take his statement, Archer spat their water back in their face, literally.

"Listen, you little piece of..." Officer Banks certainly didn't get paid enough for this.

"Joseph! Calm yourself." Stalin rebuked Joseph.

Wait...

"Wait! I have an important question!" Archer was stunned for the first time in this life. The officers looked interested at prospect of finally getting the subject's cooperation

"You."He pointed at Stalin."You are named Stalin and your partner is named Joseph, right?"

They nodded cautiously.

"Then there is only one question that I must ask you. It is a question of most profound importance that must be answered as fast as possible, as millions of lives hang in balance."

Coming from the one person who had went solo against Roman Torchwick and Adam Tauras and came out victorious, it may even be true so Officer Joseph carefully took notes.

"The question is..." Archer slowly whispered causing them to lean close to him.

Archer took a sip from the water bottle which he had relieved Officer Stalin off.

A feeling of dread settled in their stomach.

Archer let loose a stream of water right in their face.

"WHERE IS THE VODKA?!"

* * *

"Extend your wrists." Archer actually complied with her; it was a pleasant surprise to Special Agent Oprah Nikos.

"Yes, mistress!" Oh for the love of...

Oprah was one of the best that Mistrailian Agency had and she didn't get paid enough to handle an overpowered baby. Unfortunately for her, Oprah was a very beautiful redhead and Archer didn't see any ring on those fingers.

If she turned out single then it would be a crime to not hit on her.

"I am more of a third date kind of guy for these things." Oprah flushed even as she handcuffed him.

"We are not on a date." Oprah glared at him.

"Yet." Archer shot back.

"Ever." She firmly rejected him.

A look of seriousness flashed across Archer's face before Archer decided to double down instead of moving on.

"One for one ?" Archer proposed.

Oprah merely raised an eyebrow at that.

"You ask me a question, I will answer it and I will question you, you will answer it." Archer simply said.

"This is not a date!"

"This is not an interrogation either, you aren't get anything out of me without formal charges and I would love to see you try to charge me for saving a fifteen year old and capturing one of the worst terrorist in the world."

"Who are you?" Archer was stunned at her acceptance.

"My official name is Shirou Emiya. I prefer to be called Archer. What is your favourite wine?"

"What kind of question is that?" Oprah was bewildered.

"Is that your question?" Archer fired back.

A look of frustration came over Oprah's face before she said, "Any semi decent Red Wine. How strong are you?"

"Strong enough to defeat Adam Taurus. What is your ideal setting for a first date?"

"We are not going to date."

"That was not my question."

Oprah took a deep breath before answering," A simple home cooked meal. What is your Semblance?"

"I can make my weapons from nothing." Archer had pretty much broadcasted that ability and hence it was no use holding back.

"How does that work?"

Archer ignored her question because it was his turn to ask question. He carefully considered everything he had gathered so far.

"What do you think of Pyrrha Nikos?"

"What?! Why would you assume I would know about Pyrrha?"

"Because you just called her Pyrrha instead of Ms. Nikos like you seem to do."

Oprah gritted her teeth before she began to talk.

Archer let her talk and didn't stop her even when she talked about her little sister for what seems like hours. It was always simply a matter of finding the point.

"And she works herself so hard and I just can't help but look her and hope she just stops hurting herself so bad!"

"You are a good sister." Archer simply stated causing her to look shocked at him having said the first words in a good half hour.

She tried to put on the formal air but that was the problem with opening up to someone. Once you open up to someone, you can't really close the door completely again.

"I agree." Someone entered the room and like always, just when things can't seem to get worse, they did.

"Ozpin! My man, you have to rescue from this place! There is a Russian dictator who wants to steal all my vodka and a horny dominatrix who wants to ravage my body!" Archer said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

"I am not horny!"

"See! She doesn't even disputes being a dominatrix! I have handcuffs to demonstrate that."

Ozpin remained unflappable as ever before replying," Unfortunately, it is not that simple Archer."

"Then you have my permission to go fucking kill yourself." In the same fake enthusiastic tone.

"I am glad to have you permission. You know exactly how much I value it."

Correctly sensing the setting Oprah vacated the chair and left the Headmaster and the madman. But even as she left, she couldn't get Archer's image of winking at her out of her head.

All the humour seemingly left with Oprah as Archer simply broke the handcuffs by reinforcing his wrists to upper limits of their force tolerance.

"You can fight." Ozpin stated.

"And you can state the obvious."

"I am not here to offer you Beacon."

"And you can state the non-obvious too." Archer had to admit that he hadn't expected that.

"With your obvious distaste of me and the Huntsman in general, I think that is a little too optimistic to think you will join Huntsman."

"Join a group of hypocrites who are more politicians and claim to be warriors? Fighting each other in name of nameless countires when entire humanity hangs in balance? Even the fucking mercenaries have more logic and metal to them!"

And here we go again, Ozpin thought. Archer's distaste at the Kingdom's policies and the Huntsman's laws was justifiable especially to Ozpin because the Headmaster himself agreed to the reasons.

"I am trying to unite the Kingdoms against Grimm and you as well know that." Unfortunately for Archer, Ozpin was fed up with this shit and was done rehashing all the old arguments.

"And that is why I am still talking to you. If Ironwood or that fucker Jacques Schnee was here instead..."Ozpin didn't doubt for a moment that Archer wouldn't have carried out the beheading if the President of Schnee Dust Company was here. Personally, Ozpin had a distaste of the man but he didn't quite have the Anti-Schnee sentiments that the White Fang had left to Archer.

Even if Archer's reason were more than justified ever since the events with Adam's takeover. It was tragic that one of the strongest, if not the strongest man that Ozpin had ever known hated Huntsman simply because a fucking businessman could not keep his mouth shut.

Memories of the time came. An anti-Faunus statement, an outrage and enough people finally put their back behind Adam. There had been enough blood to paint an entire city red.

"I appreciate it." Ozpin said and Archer grunted in affirmation.

"You wouldn't be interested in a job, would you?"

Archer raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still like to spar?"

"Are you offering me one?" Ozpin was strong and would certainly help him in getting back in shape.

"Oh not me but we do need a sparring assistant and you seem to need help with some legal issues with Adam's bounty. You will be compensated offcourse."

Become a Huntsman, hells no. Beat the crap out of prospective huntsman, occasionally and get paid for it?

"I am listening."

* * *

There was a bell ring.

She reached onto the off shelf and withdrew a gun, wondering who was here.

She looked in the eyepiece only to see a familiar bastard. She wondered if she could shoot him anyway.

"What do you want Archer?" She was too spent out to wonder how he even got her address.

"I want to drink this with you." Archer took out an obviously expensive bottle of Red Wine. Adam would be proud to know that his bounty was being used in such a noble manner.

"Go away Archer." She moved to close the door.

"My last question is left." She stopped.

"The game is over."

"You asked a question, the game isn't over until you answer one question of mine."

"Go on, I just want this to be over with."

"Adam and Neopolitan escaped few minutes ago." It wasn't a question.

"What?!" That took away all the sleep she might have.

"It is currently on all channels. One of the morons failed to put Semblance suppressors on Neo and she escaped with illusions with Adam in tow."

"Adam is going to come at me, full force now and he would be prepared." And he would meet a world of swords.

"My question is, Oprah Nikos, would you give me a date of my life before I go against White Fang?"

She looked at him, as if he had gone insane and for a moment Archer wondered if he hadn't.

"I got food." He took out a box of homemade dinner.

* * *

There was another bell ringing but Oprah didn't waiver from her sleep.

Archer's eyes snapped open and he got out, preparing his prana.

He collected his boxers from the dining table having hard time believing that for a moment he had actually thought Oprah was anything but a horny dominatrix.

A bit of red wine and she had been more than pleased when he called her mistress.

"Doesn't matter, had sex."Archer chanted the mantra.

Prana prepared, Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, Archer opened the door.

"It has been a long-! Put on some fucking clothing!"

"I have my boxers on, Benny" Archer stated. Oprah had ripped his pant into two when the zip wouldn't go down and he doubted that his shirt was in much better condition.

Benny Ewade, an all round cowardly White Fang bastard but he had the scampering skills of rat that he was.

He passed a letter to Archer. Archer gave it a once over. Adam wanted negotiations.

Archer burnt the letter to ashes by overcharging it with prana. He gave his assent to Benny.

"Disgraceful, _fucking_ with a human!" Benny mutterred as be left.

"You know, what they say, Benny." Benny looked back at him.

"Fuck the Police." Archer spat in his face for old times sake.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Thank for the fantastic response._**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**

 ** _Kindly checkout my other works as well._**


	3. Negotiations

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: "He wasn't wrong." Archer isn't a hero. He didn't want to be one at all. But when the fate of humanity hangs in balance, what is a Counter Guardian to do?_**

* * *

 **Chapter [3]: Negotiations**

* * *

It wasn't easy. Walking with his eyes on the back of the scrappy bastard, Archer followed the lead of Benny.

It wasn't easy to know that all it would take was one grasp of the bastard's neck and Faunus or not, there would be one less fucker in the world.

But it wouldn't do, people like Benny were useful till there time.

And then they passed, just like their time.

"What is a Maiden?" Archer asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"What like the princely women or something?"

"No, like magic Maiden or something." For all Archer knew, magic was something openly discussed in this world and might even be some kind of Hunter-Aura thing that was rarely talked about.

Benny gave him a look and Archer knew that Benny was wondering whether he was serious.

Archer took a note of 100 liens and gave it to Benny, a colossal sum from where Archer and Benny had first met.

The rat was mildly surprised but took the lien all the same.

"Apart from the bedtime story, I know nothing. I can look into it, however."

"What story?"

"The Legend of Four Maidens, you never heard of it?"

"No. I will hear it now." Archer demanded and the 100 lien note in Benny's pocket caused him to humour the Servant. Adam would be proud to know that his bounty was used correctly.

"A long story short, a wizard blessed four women who helped him with magic. Named after the seasons, the Maiden's power alters the weather itself."

Archer thought it over. He would like to call bullshit but then again after standing amongst and against Legends like Gilgamesh and Hercules, the idea didn't really seem all that farfetched.

"Some ultra-strong semblance?" Archer hazarded a guess.

"Most probably."

Archer passed another 100 Lien note to Benny who nodded in understanding. The only real redeeming quality of Benny was his excellent spy work. He would look into it.

* * *

(The Club)

The Club was a place that he was familiar with. The exorbitantly priced place was famous in Signal High for its lax alcohol serving standards. More than a few sons of rich bitches came down to be watered in this place. If their highest alcohol concentration product wasn't maxed out at 30%, he might have made more than a trip or two of here.

His time at Moscow had tested his liver more than his winter resistance.

Though the beaten down thugs around the place _were_ new.

"Redecorating?" Archer asked Yang.

"You can say that." Yang said. Archer liked that Yang didn't relax from her fighting chance.

She knew he could fight. She knew he was better than her.

"Go home, Yang." Yang was going to end up in jail and for all he hated her; prison was no place for her. He should know. He had been kept in Maximum security prison for months before the Mage's Association executed him at the end of his life as Emiya Shirou.

"I have come too far to back down now." She growled and if things were casual, he would have flinched.

But...

But Yang had no idea of what it means to go too far. Archer had been embodiment of going too far and in his clock, there was still time for Yang.

 _"Save her."The voice of an idiot told Archer but if an idiot was correct was he really an idiot?_

"What do you want?"Diplomacy was never off table till the shots are fired.

"You wouldn't understand, you fucking liar." And that was the crux of it, Archer having never shared anything truly secretive with her. Archer would have facepalmed if he wasn't so angry. Why must all the youngsters he met be so obtuse and disappointing in general?

"Unlike you, I wouldn't let my foolishness hurt Ruby." Yang flinched at that.

Quite frankly, that was the cheapest shot that Archer could take at the moment. Yang had made her fair share of mistakes, some worse than others. The worst being trying to find her mother with Ruby in tow at an age where she could barely run let alone fight.

They didn't find her mother but they did find Grimm.

"I told you that in confidence!"

"Then trust that I am trying to stop you from making a worse mistake than that time!" If Yang ends up murdering anyone of these people...

Cheap shot or not, Archer gave it a 40-60 chance of it working with odds against him. Meh, he had had much, much worse odds in the past. Besides it just might be enough to shock Yang back into her sensibilities.

 ** _I am the bone of my sword_**

Regardless, the Unlimited Blade Works came beneath his skin but it was his mind that dragged itself into the realm of the swords.

He found the blade he was looking for but he didn't trace it. He didn't need to. With the battle experience forged into the blade, Yang would lose before she even attacked him.

It was a testament to the Greatest Swordsman in history of Japan, that even a world of swords could barely comprehend his skill.

Yang's aura flared and she lunged at him. Her form was textbook perfect, her Aura bright and strong. She looked like a lioness with her blood raged eyes. Yang had talent to spare and she had worked herself to the bone with the guidance of the best that the Huntsman that had to offer. It was no wonder that Beacon had been offered to her.

With less than 10 feet between them, she took her shot.

It was all meaningless.

For all her work, for all her existence, Yang was an amateur.

Miyamoto Musashi was a legend.

Reinforced fists met her forehead and she was knocked out _despite the fact that she dodged it._

There was absolute silence in the bar.

"What." Archer looked at the man.

Blonde, thirtiesh and well dressed. Archer didn't know him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

It wasn't an unreasonable question but Archer couldn't answer because partly of the whole secrecy thing and mostly because he could barely understand what he himself did.

Musashi's ability stemmed from elimination of probability. The dedication of one's goal to such an extent that even oneself is removed causing only the goal to remain. It is like an artist who has dedicated himself to art to such an extent that the artist himself ceases to exist causing only art to remain behind.

When Archer had dedicated himself to knocking out Yang without causing her damage, the probability that anything else might happen became impossible. It was a certainty that Yang would be knocked out regardless of fact that Yang might dodge/block.

There were obviously limits but even a degraded skill was more than enough.

"You don't need to know. Where is Adam?" Archer looked at the man before aiming the question at the door behind which Benny was hiding. The Rat was strong in that one but Archer knew that, didn't he?

"He isn't coming."

Hammer stuck anvil in a distance as Archer traced Kanshou and Bakuya. The tracing was particularly drawn out for dramatic purposes.

"I just want to talk." Roman Torchwick told him.

"And I just want to claim the bounty on your head." There was a significant bounty of Roman as long as he was alive but the reduced bounty for his body would suffice. A corpse was easier to transport than a captive. Reduced likelihood of escape too!

Archer wasn't murderous; Roman might be a little angry after Archer had nearly gouged out his liver and all. Archer found it pragmatic to nip that problem in the bud.

A gun clicked in the background.

"You really think they can kill me?" Just how many phoneys did Roman have?

"No but they can halt you enough to report Ms. Huntress here to Ozpin."

"And that saves your life precisely how? If anything it gives me a personal reason to make your death more painful." It didn't fit; this whole thing didn't fit the general vibe that Roman gave.

Roman had a method and this was irrationality at its finest.

"I was hoping that in return for Junior not reporting Ms. Xiao-Long here, you could listen to my offer."

Archer was still not sold. There were way too many ways for something like that to backfire.

The words visibly pained Roman as he said, "You can always kill me later."

He had Archer's attention.

* * *

(Archer POV)

We were sitting in a private corner in the VIP section of the Club. Yang's uncle had picked her up few moments ago. He had not been pleased but he seemed to have expected the situation anyhow. I had promised him a talk. It was going to be unpleasant.

I had been running out of time, I had no intention of letting Roman escape.

"I need your help."I liked that he was straight forward.

"And what can I help you with?"It was worth listening. Roman seemed pleasantly surprised. Diplomacy wasn't my suite as Yang could attest but I liked to think that I could make do. Words cut deeper than any blade after all.

"There is somebody who wants to kill me."

"A bodyguard job?" I have to admit, I didn't expect that. Roman shook his head.

"You remember the woman who nearly killed you?" It was a distressing to think that I had to take a moment to think of which particular women he was talking about.

During my time as a Counter Guardian, I had been nearly killed by loads of dangerous women. From the likes of a female King Arthur to the beautiful but deadly Medusa.

Worse, most of them had actually succeeded in killing him in at least one timeline. Sometimes being a badass Counter Guardian was just not worth it.

I nodded my head to Roman regardless of the thoughts.

"Can you kill her?" I took a moment to wonder about that.

"Hiring an assassin to kill the woman who saved your life? People would call it betrayal, Roman." I deliberately changed the question. The woman was an unexpected variable and could easily range from a small fry to a Zelretch level monstrosity. In my experience, unexpected things tend to kill you.

Roman processed that I had more or less said that I would have killed him back at the battle but he already knew that, didn't he?

"It is not betrayal to kill somebody who already plans to kill you." Roman said before elaborating further.

"Her name is Cinder Fall."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Thank for the fantastic response. I know it is a short chapter but with my exams coming up, this will be last update in few months and I wanted to leave you all with something more than a two chapter fic._**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**

 ** _Kindly checkout my other works as well._**


	4. Always Outnumbered Never Outgunned

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU_**

 ** _Summary: "He wasn't wrong." Archer isn't a hero. He didn't want to be one at all. But when the fate of humanity hangs in balance, what is a Counter Guardian to do?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter [4]: Always Outnumbered Never Outgunned_**

* * *

"Shut up." Oprah Nikos said as she came barrelling into his room.

His room at Beacon was a little sparse but comfortable.

"What is the meaning of this…" Archer was annoyed but his reservations were dropped when Oprah dropped her pants.

"I said shut up slave."

…

"No, no not again!" Archer for first time ever told Oprah that.

She was as surprised as Archer himself.

"This cannot go on." Archer's words were steel.

"Look you come here every day, we have sex and then you leave. This cannot continue like this." Archer explained.

"I thought that was what all men wanted." Oprah for her part was confused. Men were supposed to be simple.

"Maybe I am the kind of man who values a relationship over sex." Archer hazarded.

Oprah gave a look so dead that even corpses would call it grave.

"Or maybe I am just tired of being the one being tied all the time." His wrists hurt.

Oprah took a deep breath and said," Fine."

…

An explosion rocked the Beacon Academy.

Blake Belladonna looked up to see an outpouching from the dust emerge. Her night vision was superior here due to the cat faunas' thing and hence she saw a familiar figure with hairs red and white.

What was Archer doing here and why was he naked?

Archer for his part was doing what he was doing what he always did. Fighting for his life against an overpowered woman and the naked bit was just another quirk of being Emiya Shirou he supposed.

Just once in his godforsaken life, he would like to get a chance to explain himself and not end up on brink of death.

When Oprah had asked him for some blackmail roleplay fetish, he had thought it considered it somewhat vanilla for her standards (The women was a freak). Unfortunately, her sister who had happened to overheard it had decided to intervene.

As an Orange hair Viking-esque figure joined the battle and swung her oversized hammer at him, his prana roared in his vein. Multiple combatants seem to come from various direction and he didn't even have a pair of boxers on.

His testicles were growing cold.

* * *

"Put on some clothes man!" Jaune Arc hollered from behind. The team had rushed to support Pyrrha with team RWBY following behind them.

"I would if you guys would stop killing them." Team JNPR was not used to fighting together but they were individually very skilled and that was a problem.

He was constantly stuck between the guy who was apparently named Ren double teaming him with the Viking Nora. The problem was compounded by Pyrrha taking her shots whenever one retreated.

"Capture him." With the steel in her voice, it was a wonder who was the leader as the spartan ordered. The team offered no resistance.

"Who is he?" Off course, he had never actually met the younger Schnee.

"Archer, what are you doing here?" Surprise, surprise it was Ruby who spoke.

"It is all a misunderstanding."

"He works of the White Fang." The voice was familiar and I took a moment to place it. Damn Belladonna.

That was all the motivation they needed.

Apparently, Yang was still pissed at me for god know what reason as she charged at me the first.

Time slowed to a halt as blades came, each stronger than others.

No, not against children.

Blunt iron swords came in existence in front of her, forcing her to retreat.

 _Where was Ozpin when you needed him?_

There was no way he could miss it. The surveillance was second to none in this building. Or perhaps, he wanted to see what Archer was really capable off.

 _Fucker_

Prana roared and reinforcement came even as Nora let lose a grenade in his direction. She had gone in one direction of the makeshift sword barrier, while Pyrrha had gone in another. Waiting for his retreat in her direction. But what was stopping him from easily dodging it?

Lie Ren aimed and took shots. One sniper, one grenade launcher and a melee combination? Impressive for a team with so little a time together.

But not enough.

Another barrier of swords came, this time around myself. Enclosing me but defending me as well.

Yang took a minute to disagree as she jumped over the blades and into the fire zone. It will be close quarter combat after all.

I would be crushed with my current skills. So, I used skills not my own.

 _Son of Zeus, He slayed the Nine Headed Monster._

Yang was surprised when instead of dodging, Archer caught her armoured fist and it was _she who was pushed back._

"Yang retreat!" There on the platform of runes, Ruby used sniper mode of my very creation to take perfect shots at me. The performance of the weapon pleased me as the blacksmith but I would have preferred the target to be someone other than me.

I reached and plucked a blade from the barrier, retreating around the barrier.

Before the blade could hit, Ruby appeared in a burst of semblance. Her Scythe already mid swing. This girl was trouble.

I placed the blade and grounded it deeply. Her scythe stuck it, coming to a halt as despite her great momentum, I was simply stronger.

"Hey man, fight someone your own size!"

Idiot! Without looking, I blocked Crocea Mors by plucking another blade from my now nearly destroyed sword barrier.

"Announcing attacks? How did someone like you even make into Beacon?"

Instead of being depressed, Jaune Arc merely grinned and replied, "By outthinking powerful assholes. Now Snow Angel!"

"That's not my name!" It was evident that despite her outrage, Weiss was not one to bother arguing in mid-fight as a powerful gravity glyph came into existence beneath my body.

Both Ruby and Jaune Arc retreated and I would have too if the glyph hadn't immobilised me.

In clear view, everybody else fired their weapon at me and I couldn't even lift a finger due to the gravity well.

Scratch what I said earlier, this entire generation was dangerous. I couldn't hold back any more.

"I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD!" _The world shifted._

Prana roared. The skill came into abundance and with skill came strength. Strength to make a legend into a reality.

 _They called it Nine lives_

A massive blade like construct came into existence. I could feel the strain and I wouldn't have long but as the gravity glyph shattered under the fraction of what the Son of Zeus was capable, mayhap I didn't need too.

I ran in their direction, using the construct like a shield. I took the brunt of their bullets and explosions but they didn't even slow me down.

In what should be their centre I swung the blade in a circle. Flat side first feeling little if any resistance, the noble phantasm dispelling within moments as I couldn't handle the strength augmentation anymore.

All of them were on the ground but Blake merely shattered into an illusion.

Time to hunt.

 _Structural Analysis_

I fired an omnidirectional structural grasp.

"Couldn't help me, could you?" I had found Blake and someone else too.

"You didn't look like someone who needed help." Ozpin replied.

"I am not in mood for the games." I replied.

"As it happens neither am I." Qrow stepped out of shadow.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang could barely stand but the Aura defence must have been more than enough for her to remain conscious.

"Stay out of it Yang, you have already done enough!" Qrow was actually angry for once. Her stunt at Junior's had not earner her enough. She actually stopped talking.

"Mr. Emiya is not a part of White Fang." Ozpin interjected, answering the unasked question.

"But my sister…" Pyrrha said before she was cut off too.

"Was merely in a consensual relationship with Archer here. I am sure she would explain should you ask." Ozpin completed.

"Oh…"

"Somehow, I believe these guys have a habit of getting in way over their head."

None of them looked Archer in the eyes.

Then again it might be due to him being naked still.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: A quick update to get the muse back_**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**

 ** _Kindly checkout my other works as well._**


	5. Heart Of Fire

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or RWBY, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU_**

 ** _Summary: "He wasn't wrong." Archer isn't a hero. He didn't want to be one at all. But when the fate of humanity hangs in balance, what is a Counter Guardian to do?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter [5]: Heart On Fire_**

* * *

"Every damn time!" Archer screamed even as he backtracked from a fast but sloppy strike of Beowulf.

"Archer…" Ozpin tried to calm the white-haired man to no avail.

"No, shut it!" Archer seemed to pour his frustration into his black bow, crushing the wolf like creature with the improvised melee weapon.

"Every time these idiots get involved, it seems to be my job to rescue them." Angrily Archer pointed at team RWBY and JNPR.

Team CRDL seemed to try their best to spontaneously develop camouflaging semblances. Professor Goodwitch glare more than made it clear that they failed.

Ozpin calmly listened the man berate him, idly wondering whether Archer was really as oblivious to the coming Nevermore and whether to intervene himself or leave it to Qrow.

Qrow seemed more interested in his flask of Vale's finest. Typical.

In lieu of defending, Archer raised a hand causing a blade to come screeching _through_ the Nevermore.

For its part, the Nevermore took a mere second to notice the lack of its brain before it dispersed into Grimm ash.

"One more time." Archer swore aloud even as _Hrunting_ was altered under the phenomenal strength of his magecraft into a projectile even as the horde of Grimm approached them.

"Test me one more damn time! I dare you!"

Archer fired.

The _Noble Phantasm_ blurred.

* * *

"Well if that wasn't something." It just wasn't his day, Archer swore to himself.

First, Team CRDL thought picking on Jaune Arc of all people was a great idea.

Then, Team RWBY and rest of Jaune's teammates got involved.

Finally, the fight happened in middle of the damn Forever Fall, a place famous for its Grimm and Grimm attracting syrup.

It had been like playing firecracker in middle of an oil refinery.

No wonder, Ozpin himself had to come.

 _"Not like the bastard did anything." Archer swore internally._

Oh, Archer knew that Ozpin was skilled but Archer doubted that army slayer had been much of a specialisation in existence.

No wonder Alaya had been so interested in Emiya Shirou.

Take away his prana limitations and his Reality Marble was an ideal army destroyer.

And to top it off…

"What do you want, Winter?" Archer said.

In Archer's opinion, Winter Schnee was the incarnation of the concept "Spoiled" like Archer was the incarnation of "Sword".

Arrogant, conceited and worst of all, her condescending narcissism.

If only she had world destroying powers, Archer would wonder if Gilgamesh had come back.

"Why, Archer? Can I not come to simply meet my sister?" Winter said and Archer could feel his heckles rise. That was fairly polite by human standards. By Winter's standards, it was pretty much equal to grovelling before him.

She needed something. Bad.

"In less than a month since she had been here?" Ozpin thankfully was similarly quick on uptake.

Winter seemed momentarily startled before replying, "Now that you ask, I did have something to consult Archer on…"

"No." Archer didn't even bother listening before leaving.

….

"And if that isn't the worst way to getting rejected." Qrow took another sip from his flask.

Nobody replied.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Winter's patience to snap like a twig.

"You douchebag! You wouldn't even listen to me!" The rest of the Beacon's population seemed to watch but Archer ignored them just like he ignored the Atlas harpy.

"As if there is anything worth listening." Archer muttered, annoyed.

Winter latched onto it.

"What did you say?" Any lesser men would have frozen at the ice like chips that were here eyes. Archer didn't even bother raising an eyebrow.

"You are going to do what you always do. Read some act about humanity, Grimm, some supposed duty to save the world and it will end up with you trying to get me to join that damn Atlas slavery contract for research purposes."

"It is for good of humanity!"

"Oh, there we go again." Archer kept moving.

"Can't you put aside your ego aside for sake of saving the world for one second?!" She was practically shouting by now.

Archer stopped, patience snapped.

"But it isn't about saving the world, is it?" He faced her and looked her into the eyes.

Winter was shocked at finally having Archer's full attention. She had been trying for years to get it that she had no idea what to do, now that she had it.

"What do you mean?"

"It is about saving Atlas, not the world."

"No, it isn't!" Winter refuted vehemently.

Archer looked at her, wondering whether to be angry at her obnoxiousness or be pitiful.

So, he said only one word.

"Penny."

Winter seemed to take a moment to wonder what he was trying to say before it made sense.

Eyes widening, she dragged Archer into a nearby confined Janitor's room.

"How do you know about that?!" Winter whispered angrily.

"Implantation of a soul? What's there to know about it?" Archer wouldn't admit it but he was enjoying this game of theirs.

"It is supposed to be top secret!" Winter refuted.

"It is supposed to save the world as well. Yet, why only Atlas seems to have retained the information?" Archer accused rather blatantly.

Winter took a moment wondering how things had degraded so quickly.

"Because Penny is dying. The project failed."

That caused Archer to stop in his footsteps.

"Dying?! You succeeded in implantation?!" Archer shouted.

To understand Archer's shock, it is necessary to understand the nature of Aura. Aura was a part of soul, a bleed off of the soul's infinite power. To transfer aura was to transfer soul…

Heaven's Feel, The Magic of Soul.

 _But this world has nothing even close to that scale!_

If Atlas controlled even a fraction of _that,_ they would have conquered the world/destroyed Grimm within _days…...!_

"Yeah, we found a semblance. A girl named Miyu Emiya…."

The rest of the world seemed to stop as the accursed Emiya name resonated in an empty wasteland filled with sword.

During his existence as a Counter Guardian, there had only been one Miyu remotely capable of a True Magic.

The Children Of God

 _For her to take, the forsaken name…._

This changed things. A child of god was akin to a walking, alive Holy Grail. Anyone short of Alaya/Gaia themselves couldn't be allowed control of something of that magnitude for even the smallest instance of time.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Winter snapping her fingers in front of him brought him out of his thinking.

"You were telling me about Miyu?" Archer said.

Winter seemed sceptical for a moment before explaining that she didn't know much about Miyu but if he wanted, he could ask Miyu herself as she was with Winter on the ship.

Archer agreed.

* * *

Archer traced Kanshou moments after ditching winter somehow.

 _And so, I walk this path again._

It was cruel but A Child of God couldn't simply be allowed to walk this world. Nor could it be allowed to perpetuate the accursed Emiya legacy. Too much blood had already been shed by Emiya family.

 _She is innocent._ A voice suspiciously like Shirou Emiya said in his mind.

 _So is this world._ Archer said.

Sacrifice one to save a hundred?

Then what was one life to save a world?

 _Then why does Kanshou feels so heavy._ Shirou's voice was neutral but even his blades couldn't have cut Archer so deep.

The Noble Phantasm in his hand seemed to weigh like the Skies that had weighed on the shoulders of the giant Atlas.

 _Why does life have to be so cruel?_ Perhaps Archer thought, he had really gone insane, Shirou Emiya pitying him? Was it perhaps some twisted form of self-pity?

 _Or perhaps the world is the one twisted._

And so, as Archer moved towards where Miyu's room should be, he never noticed the moisture dripping from his eyes.

All he could feel was the heavy, cold handle of Kanshou.

* * *

A part of him wished she was sleeping. A part of him begged.

He didn't think he had the strength to look in the eyes of _yet another innocent as life drained away from them._

The fate like always held no pity for him.

 _She looks like Illya._

And if that wasn't his biggest mistake. He had been weak, slow and simply not been _enough_ to save his sister.

Perhaps Illya's death had simply been the catalyst. The spark of mistake that had ignited the chains that ended up damning _so many…_

 _She was so young._

And the price that humanity's survival had never run higher.

He raised the blade….

"Onii-chan!"

 ** _And the fates shattered._**

* * *

 ** _Important announcement_**

* * *

 _This story will be on a one-month hiatus while I work on my new Worm story **A Will To Shatter Stars**_ (my personal favourite)

 _and_

 _DxD Xover **Hold The Heavens**_

 _This chapter was intentionally short. I had almost abandoned this story due to Writer's Block. I have admittedly lost interest in RWBY due to its shitty cannon but I will finish this story probably by Christmas.  
Expect new update by Early November. I will probably figure out the plot by then and the ending._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**

 ** _Kindly checkout my other works as well._**


End file.
